


A Little Bit Of Love

by eleuther



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I write too much angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kids, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ben ponders a lot, but its not bad this time, heres that second chapter, if you couldnt tell i love this ship, it kinda sucks but here we are, so heres some fluff, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: Ben has some wandering thoughts, and then he does something he didn't think he would. This ends beautifully, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is mostly unedited and very very fluffy and not at all what I usually write but I am so in love with it. This is probably my favorite piece I've ever written. If you couldn't tell Ben and Gwilym are my favorite to write, occasionally with someone else in the mix. I'm mostly going to be posting angst in the near future, so this is an apology in advance. 
> 
> Enough from me, enjoy!!

_Post-coital bliss is very much a real thing_ , Ben decides. 

He and Gwilym are laying in their bed, Ben splayed across his chest. Gwil is rubbing up and down his arm, eyes closed. Both have calmed down in the few minutes it's been, but neither has any intention of moving any time soon. The most they did was fix the comforter and throw their underwear on. 

As they lay there, soft music playing from their speakers and completely relaxed, Ben thinks about how little time they have to enjoy these things. 

It’s true both men are busy with their careers. Since filming “Bohemian Rhapsody” they had gotten more auditions and more offers - some working out, some not - and while they wouldn’t give their careers up for anything they missed each other. A lot. 

The time they had together was limited severely by often opposite schedules. There was an unspoken rule between them that if they got a rare day or night off together they’d cancel anything to be with each other - besides the important appointments, obviously. This was one of those days; Gwil had just gotten home from a long shoot - three months he’d been gone and Ben only had the chance to visit once - and while Ben was supposed to go out that night with some friends he had canceled for his boyfriend. He’d seen his friends often enough throughout the last three months. 

Ben’s mind wanders to where and how they met, and how strange it was to think that there was a time they weren’t doing this. 

Filming “Bohemian Rhapsody” was an incredible experience but in his head, that was just a bonus. He got a grade A group of friends, and then an amazing boyfriend, all out of a movie that he thought would be fun to film and would look amazing on his resume. A smile peaked at the corners of his mouth the more he thought about it. 

He felt Gwilym’s breath even out underneath him and glanced up at his lover’s face. He looked peaceful; mouth parted, one hand resting behind his head the other wrapped loosely around Ben’s middle. A five o’clock shadow was making its way across his chin; he loved Gwil’s beard and hated when he had to shave for a project. Maybe he’ll hide the razors later. 

The smile on his face grew and Ben tucked himself further into his side. If he died right here and now, then he’d be alright. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this moment of peace, hidden away from the world. He was lulled to sleep by Gwilym’s steady breath and Freddie Mercury’s hazy voice in _Dreamer’s Ball_.

When he awoke next it was morning. Sunlight was seeping through the curtains and he could feel the cool, early morning breeze through the cracked window. Gwilym wasn’t there but he could here some pots banging in the kitchen. He smiled and made his way to the bathroom. 

There was a time when Ben would have been paranoid at an empty bed. He was used to one night stands and people being gone in the morning, and the loneliness that would follow. He was glad that wasn’t his life anymore. 

He finished in the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen, one of Gwil’s sweatshirts tugged over his head. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched as Gwilym stood by the counter, waiting for the stove to heat up and a mug in his hand. The light from the windows made his hair a light brown, almost honey color. He had his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, and Ben honestly had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. He whipped his phone out to snap a picture before he was noticed. 

He smiled at the outcome and slid his phone back into his pocket, before making his way into the room. 

“Good morning, love,” Ben said, snaking his arms around Gwilym’s waste. 

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” He asked, hand coming to rest on top of the blondes. 

“The best I have in weeks. I missed you a lot, you know.” Gwil smiled in reply.

“I’ve missed you too, darling. Would you like some coffee?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Ben moved away from his lover and sat at the counter. Watching him move around their kitchen making breakfast was incredibly domestic. Ben never thought this would be something he desired, yet here he is never wanting this to change. 

He won’t deny the fear that creeps up on him sometimes. They may fight and break up, never to see each other again. Or they may fall out of love, which was somehow scarier. Or maybe Gwilym doesn’t feel the same way, and this just something to pass the time for him. These and more will randomly intrude on Ben’s loving thoughts about his glorious boyfriend. And somehow Gwilym can always tell, and will always reassure him. 

A mug is placed next to him with a soft smile and a small kiss on his forehead. A surge of love and appreciation flows through him and Ben decides there and then that he doesn’t want this with anybody else. This is it for him, Gwilym is it for him, and suddenly he can see them ten years from now in a cozy house with two kids and a dog running around the backyard. 

The words “marry me” are out before his brain catches up with his mouth. Gwil whips around from the stove and stares him in shock, a smile turning at the corners of his mouth. 

“I don’t have a ring or anything yet. And if I did this would probably be more planned out. But - it’s just - well…” he stops and takes a deep breath. “You’re it for me. I was just thinking about it when you set the mug down, and suddenly all I could picture was me and you together for the next - well, however long we may live.”

Gwilym has the biggest smile on his face, his eyes bright with tears when he says, “Wait here.”

Ben watches him rush down the hall to their room. His heart is racing and he can’t believe he just did that. A lone thought runs through his mind ( _what if he doesn’t want to marry you?_ ) but Ben’s too much in shock to register it, and the smile on his boyfriend’s (fiance’s?) face would say otherwise. 

Gwilym runs back into the kitchen with a small velvet box in his hand. 

“I’ve had this sitting in my underwear drawer for months, and to be honest I’m a little surprised you never saw it.” He pulls Ben off the stool and then drops to his knee, opening the box to present the most beautiful ring he’s ever seen. It’s nothing special, a simple band with a small diamond perched delicately on top. Ben feels the smile on his face grow and tears start to well. “I’ve been planning a date to ask you since I left for filming three months ago, and honestly, I almost did it when you came to visit but the ring was fucking here and - well, nevermind that. This was so much better than anything we could have planned, Ben, I love you so much. So yes, I will marry you, so long as you marry me.”

They’re both crying and all Ben can do is nod his head and laugh. Gwil slides the ring on his finger and then grabs his face, pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth. 

Despite his ponderings, if you asked Ben last night how he thought his morning was going to go, this is most definitely not what he had in mind. But this was the best turn of events he could have asked for.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at the future of our favorite brits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a total of one of you asked for this ?? idk here u go I got inspired. 
> 
> First of all: DISCLAIMER !!!!! I do not know anyone in this story nor do I claim to. I'm just borrowing them for my stories.  
> Second: there is a trigger warning for mentions of child abuse. its nothing graphic but please be careful. 
> 
> This is completely unedited, I wrote it in two hours and there is no way I am editing it. so. sorry. it's super long too lol. 
> 
> anyway please enjoy and if u do, please check out my other works !!!

Thinking back on that moment, Ben hadn’t realized then that he was going to get everything he had hoped for. It had been hard, but watching his husband and kids chase each other around the yard was worth any difficulties they faced. 

*

The weeks following their spur-of-the-moment engagement had been… hectic, to say the least. They had yet to go public with their relationship; outside of their immediate friends and family, no one knew a thing. His aunts and uncles were not happy with their little secret-keeping but overall were happy he had found someone to love. 

Telling Ben’s family hadn’t been the problem, however. 

_“I don’t know, Benny. Maybe we should just call and tell them. The last thing I want is to drag them all the way from around the country just to confirm our relationship.”_

_“Oh? That’s all we’re doing, is it?” Ben replied._

_“No - of course not! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, well…” Gwilym trailed off, avoiding Ben’s eyes. “They’re not always the most… accepting bunch. They’ve never explicitly said that they disapprove of homosexuality but I’ve seen the way they roll their eyes at pride or gay relationships on the telly.” He looked at Ben, finally, and the blonde had never seen such insecurity in his lover's eyes. “What if they hate me?”_

_The whispered words broke Ben’s heart._

_“Love, we don’t have to tell them if you’re not ready,” Ben said._

_“I’m more than ready for the world to know, darling. It’s just a little scary for me knowing the reaction they may have. My parents and siblings don’t care, but we’ve always been a little more liberal than the rest of my family.”_

_Ben had nodded in understanding. Coming out was terrifying no matter your age; Ben was lucky his parents had made it clear that they were happy if he was. Gwilym hadn’t been as lucky._

_“We can do whatever you want, baby. Just say the word and we don’t have to tell anybody else.”_

Gwil had smiled appreciatively but decided to go with their original plan. His family had been excited at the prospect of him getting married, but when they had seen to whom their bright smiles had turned tight. All but Gwil’s immediate family and a few of his cousins had declined the wedding invitations. 

The wedding itself had been small; Ben's family and the few of Gwilym’s who had decided his happiness was worth more than their prejudices. Their closest friends from the cast, along with Brian and Roger had been in attendance and in the end, the couple couldn’t be happier. 

*

“What are you thinking about, lovely?” 

Ben is pulled out of his reverie by Gwilym, short of breath and beautiful as ever, sitting next to him. 

“I’m just thinking of us. How crazy the last ten years have been.”

“Mmm. It’s been hectic, but oh-so-amazing.” 

Ben giggled and nodded. 

“Ow! Hey, that’s not fair! Daddy, Atti isn’t following the rules!” 

Gwilym sighed and stood up to resolve the issue. Ben smiled at the sight; he hated that his children fought, but all siblings did, and he was so grateful that they were here and healthy and happy. 

*

Choosing to adopt a child had been an easy decision between them, but the process sucked. Same-sex couples had been allowed to do so for a while now, but with their careers, it was hard to show that they’d be able to provide constant support for their child. 

They’d bought a home soon after marrying, and they had decided to wait a while before beginning the process. They had full faith in each other as a couple but they both knew nothing good would happen if they suddenly split. 

But once they’d decided this is what they wanted, and they were sure they’d make it, there was this overwhelming need for it to happen as soon as possible. 

_“Hey, babe?” Ben knew Gwilym wanted this just as much as him, but there was this underlying fear of him changing his mind._

_“Yes, love? Everything alright?” The sweet smile Gwil gave him made his heart soar, and some days he couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten._

_“I think I want a kid. Soon, as soon as possible, really.”_

Gwilym’s grin brightened even more if it were possible, and Ben was ecstatic when they called the adoption agency later that night. 

The process had been hard. The classes, the assessment, the constant check-ins. Neither of them had taken any overseas jobs in order to be there for every social worker who came to evaluate but had made it clear that they would likely be taking jobs in the future that weren’t local. 

They were lucky that the agency had decided they were able to adopt. The prospect of having to challenge the agency's decision - or worse, start from the beginning - was disappointing. Yeah, they were extremely lucky. 

In all reality, finding a match had been the hardest part. There had been more assessments, more medical check-ins, more living their lives under the watchful gaze of the adoption agency. When they finally sat down with a quiet boy, who barely said a word and wouldn’t meet their eyes, Ben knew he wouldn’t be able to let this one go. 

_“He’s the one, Gwil, he has to be!”_

_“Love, you heard what they said. There'll be more assessments, another evaluation of our application, because of what he’s been through -”_

_“I don’t care. He’s perfect, Gwilly, and the last thing I want is for us to just be another family that let the right kid go because we’re scared.”_

Gwilym had stared at him for a long moment, Ben’s eyes never once wavering, and nodded. They’d gone through the process all over again, this time for a nearly guaranteed result of this amazing child he’d gotten so attached to. 

Ben knew Gwilym wanted to adopt him as well, but was being cautious and trying his best to see the logical side of things. 

(Really, though, it was obvious by the loving gaze he had given the small boy, and the small fleck of a smile that had been the only recognition either of them had gotten.)

The day they’d brought Atticus home had been the best day of their lives. 

Atticus Green was seven when Ben and Gwilym adopted him. He’d been four when his mother died suddenly, and six when he’d finally been taken from the abusive disaster his father had become. 

Two years of the most developmentally important time in a child's life had been taken from this innocent boy. Neither man cried often, but Ben especially had sobbed when he heard. 

The day Atticus had come home was wonderful, but strange. The boy still had barely said a word. He was withdrawn like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for one of them to snap and do something. They didn’t know the full details of his life, but they were extra careful with how they acted during the first few nights he was home. 

Three weeks after Atticus had come home was one of the worst moments of their lives. Ben remembers being shaken awake by a terrified Gwilym and stumbling down the hallway to his son's room. 

_“I woke up to use the bathroom and decided to check on him.” Gwil’s voice was hoarse and laced with fear. “He was like this when I found him, and any time I try to go near him he just screams.”_

_Atticus sat crouched between his bed and nightstand. He was shaking, tears streaming down his face, silent until one of them approached._

_“Hey, sweetheart,” Ben said, holding out a stuffed animal from the small pile on his bed. “It’s okay, love. We’re not gonna hurt you. We just wanna get you back in bed.”_

The whimper he’d let out had broken Ben’s heart even more. They spent the night there, waiting for him to either crawl out of the corner or fall asleep. 

Ben must have dozed off because the next he remembers he’s leaning against his husband's shoulder and Atticus has crawled from his corner, though not by much. Just enough that he’s not stuck in the little spot. Ben’s heart warmed when he saw the toy he’d offered the night before clutched in his hands. 

*

“Atticus follow the rules, please.” 

He was almost fourteen now. As he’d gotten older their oldest son had gotten better. A year after they’d brought him home they’d gone to a therapist; Atticus had been doing better but not by much, and he was still wary of them. 

They’d figured out fairly early on that he had nightmare’s often. He’d had them the first few nights and never told them, which had hurt but they understood. They wanted their son to come to them for help, but not if he wasn’t ready. He hadn’t been loved for a long time. 

Even now he’d have nightmares, but they were always ‘I never left my biological father’ rather than ‘these new, strange men are going to hurt me.’ 

“Liam’s the one not following the rules! He just doesn’t wanna be ‘it’ so he’s mad.” 

Ben sighed at the sight in front of him. 

“Why don’t you both apologize to each other and then we can play a different game,” Gwilym said.

“Hide and seek?” Liam asked, already having forgotten he was supposed to be mad at his brother. Gwilym and Atticus both agreed and the boys apologized and then everything was alright again. 

*

Liam was a different sort of process, but still just as nerve-wracking. 

They’d discussed it a couple of years after adopting Atticus. They wanted another child, but they felt it was time for one that was made from them. And Atticus had asked twice now why he didn’t have any siblings. 

They’d asked a close friend to surrogate; someone they trusted and were willing to keep in their lives forever so that she would have the chance to know the child she would carry. 

It had been hard. There had been legalities discussed; the child was fully Ben and Gwilym's; the mother was allowed to see the child if they allowed it - which they had, to this day - and wasn’t under any circumstance allowed to take the child unless there was a lawful reason to do so. 

They weren’t worried, but there was an underlying fear that she would give birth and decide she wanted shared custody. She had been great, however, and was so happy to be chosen. 

There had been a scare, about halfway through her pregnancy, and Ben felt his world collapse when he got the call. He was away on location, somewhere in Italy. He’d rarely left the UK for work anymore, only if he felt it was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up and this one really was an amazing job. Gwil had even pushed him to go, saying _“you can’t pass this up. It’ll be amazing for your career. We’ll be fine, lovely. Don’t let this one slip because you’re scared.”_

Ben had left with tears in his eyes as Gwilym and Atticus waved goodbye, but he was thrilled for the opportunity.

Up until he’d gotten that phone call. He’d talked to the producers and they’d given him the go-ahead for a few days off. Ben had shown up at the hospital in a panic to find everything okay. He’d wanted to quit the movie then and there; _“there’s no way I can go back now! I’m staying, you’re not changing my mind.”_

He’d been so insistent, yet his loving husband knew he’d regret that decision. Ben had finished the movie without any more emergencies and had gone to win a Golden Globe and get nominated for two Academy Awards.

Despite his successes very little compared to the day Liam was born. Holding his newborn son for the first time was the best moment of his life and he could tell Gwilym felt the same. Atticus had even insisted on holding him, claiming he was going to be _“the best big brother ever!”_

*

Sitting back and thinking of the last ten years made Ben realize how lucky he really was. He always knew, really, but he thought he was lucky just from the minor success in the film industry. He never thought he’d get here.

Yet sitting here, in the back yard of the house he bought with the love of his life, watching him run around with the two best things to happen to them, well. It’s everything Ben never realized he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos I need validation!!!


End file.
